The Fiancé
by Kiley S. Snape
Summary: My parents and I were miserable at a party with my wretched relatives. Just when I had had enough, I heard my mum scream at my aunt that I was engaged to be married...to my best friend and ex-professor, Remus J. Lupin. Well that was news to me.


The "Fiancé"

I was trying not visualize wrapping my fingers around my cousin, Claire's throat as she babbled on and on about her new "shag of the month", or what she called her boyfriend. I grabbed my drink, and I was just about to swallow the entire contents.

"WELL IT SO HAPPENS THAT HERMIONE IS ENGAGED!"

I spewed my drink all over Claire, but she was too busy staring at my mother to notice.

"Oh really, and who is this fiancé?" my horrid Aunt Charlotte asked quietly.

"His name? His name is Remus Lupin!" my mother exclaimed.

"Wasn't he one of your professors at that fancy boarding school you went to?" Claire asked.

"We kept in touch since my third year, and we've been great friends since my fifth year. Especially since Harry and Ron have been doing their Aur- training for their careers." I explained hastily, I wasn't lying, that much was true.

"Exactly! They have been best friends for years, then they fell in love just over two years ago and he proposed." my mother explained gently.

"Well, where is he now?" Charlotte asked, "A proper fiancé should meet the family!"

I thought about where he was now, and then I remembered that only last night was the full moon. "He is ill, actually, I left him in bed." I replied coolly.

"Well then, by all mean the both of you should come to the dentists' retreat in Ashland, Oregon!" Charlotte proposed cheerily.

"But Mum! She's not even a dentist!" Claire whined. That only reminded me that I was my family's (minus my parents, of course) biggest disappointment; I wasn't a dentist, I was a chemist. Actually I was a Potions Mistress, but I couldn't very well tell them that, now could I?

"Oh, they can come as Jean and Richard's guests! The lovebirds are simply going to love Ashland!" Charlotte smirked, "I want to see this fiancé with my own two eyes."

"What a wonderful idea!" my mother agreed. She looked at me and said, "Sweetie, why don't you go back to your flat and plan your trip with Remus?"

I glared at my mother as inconspicuously as possible. "Sure thing, Mum. Goodbye everyone." I gave my dad a hug, surprised that he had managed to say nothing in this insipid conversation. I left, after walking behind a building I looked around warily before apparating away.

"Remus!" I cried out as my feet connected with his flat's floor.

"Hermione? Is everything okay?" Remus' sounded exhausted, "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"No!" I screeched, "Everything is not all right!" I fell unceremoniously to the floor. I faintly made out the soft padding sounds of Remus' footsteps.

"Hermione, what's going on? I thought you were at that party at your aunt's- the one that your parents dragged you off to." Remus knelt down slowly to sit on the floor next to me; he placed one of his large hands on top off my smaller one.

The contact made me look up at him, and he could clearly see the tears of frustration running down my face. "It was my mum- my own mum did this to me!" I sobbed and threw myself at Remus. As my arms wrapped tightly around him, I heard Remus' breathing hitch and his body tensed dramatically. "Oh Remus! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as I pushed away from him. "Did I hurt you? Oh, I am so sorry! I completely forgot about what night last night was just now!"

Remus' eyes were closed, his facial expression was pained. "I will be all right, it seems that the wolf was...searching." He slowly opened his eyes; even thought his body was starting to relax, his amber eyes were cloudy with a lingering pain. "Now what has your mother done?"

"In a fit of irritation and rage, she screamed at my aunt that I was engaged to be married..." I trailed off, not wanting to let Remus in on as to _who_ it was.

"Oh? Who is the lucky lad? Do I know him?"

"Yes, actually...you know him very well..." I bit my lower lip, chewing nervously.

"It's not Harry is it? You know that Ginny would go bonkers, and stop chewing your bottom lip- you're going to bite right through!"

"No, it's not Harry...it's you." I finished swiftly.

For the second time since my arrival, Remus' breath hitched and he looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you serious? Your mother told everyone that you are to be married to me?" he asked incredulously.

"I am so sorry, Remus. I never would have thought that my mother would put our friendship under this kind of strain. Now my aunt wants you to come to this retreat with me to announce us as a couple." I refused to look at Remus, who had yet to say anything. "Nevermind, act like I never said anything about this. I will just go and tell my aunt the truth-"

"Is this the family you told me about that loves to make you miserable?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes, but what difference does that make?"

"I'll do it, I will pretend to be your fiancé," Remus answered firmly.

"Remus, I can't ask you to do something like this- you are a widower and have a son. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or ever impose on you." I looked at him, but I couldn't read anything from his face.

"If this will get your wretched relatives off your back, I am more than willing to do it...for you. Consider it the final Marauder's final stand," Remus mused dryly.

"Oh, Remus! Thank you, I will do everything I can to make this easy on you. Now the retreat is in Ashland, Oregon- the States. Do you want help finding someone to watch Teddy?"

"No, Bill and Fleur always tell me they want Teddy to stay with them and play with them and play with Victoire. That leaves only one thing..." Remus rose to his feet and disappeared from my sight.

I wiped the remainder of my tears away and mentally scolded myself for behaving so childish.

Remus returned and he was hiding something in one of his hands. "Here, wear this," he murmured. He upturned his palm and carefully opened it, revealing a ring.

The ring was simple; a small, yet stunning ruby embraced on the left and right by diamonds laid in a thin, golden band.

"Remus, it's beautiful...where did you get this?" I asked.

"It was my grandmother's."

"I can't wear this- it's too special, and I especially can't under the given circumstances!" I gasped.

"No, wear it- I _want_ you to wear it. Tonks never liked gold, she wanted silver; I couldn't even touch her left hand on the days closely preceding the full moon." Remus explained softly as he carefully slid the ring onto my finger.

"I can't thank you enough, Remus...honestly." I hugged him as gently as I could.

"You are welcome, Hermione. When is the retreat starting?"

"It's in two days, and I am going to see if my parents will let us apparate there- I absolutely abhor Muggle airplanes. I was also thinking that we could stay at my parents' house, so that way we all could get used to the idea." I explained.

"Hermione, that is a brilliant idea."

I rose to my feet and looked at Remus' flat. It was more of a studio because the only guest room had been transformed into a well-warded room where Remus would go for his transformations. Once he entered on the night of the full moon; silencing charms were put up so that no one could hear his howls. The flat seemed more sparse than I remembered, "Remus? Did you pack some things away?"

"Yes, some of Tonk's stuff that was laying around from when we left to...to fight that night."

I walked over to his wardrobe and looked inside at his worn clothes, "Remus, tomorrow I am buying you some new clothes." I said over my shoulder.

"Hermione-" Remus began to argue.

"No, Remus. First of all, you don't have any Muggle clothes, and if you did- I guarantee they would be as threadbare as your robes. Now do you want to come and pick them out, or do you want to left behind and I will do the picking for you?" I asked sternly, looking at him with my hands of my hips; reminding me of Molly, and I was silently daring him to argue.

Remus let out a sight of defeat and rubbed his temples, "I will go with you- to be in charge of damage control." His body was tense again, another pained expression settled across his features again.

"Remus, have you been taking your pain relief potions that I made for you for after your transformations?" I asked softly.

Remus slowly walked up to me, "Hermione, those can only do so much- even though they do help more than a regular pain relief. As I said before, the wolf was looking for something, this transformation was different. It felt like it was searching for _someone_, and that's the only thing I can explain about last night, Hermione. Are you sure you want to go through this?" he phrased his words carefully, as if he were unsure as what to do or say.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just don't want this facade to get out and ruin your reputation. I mean, I'm one of your old Professors, I'm old enough to be your father; mostly the biggest problem about what I am...a monster." Remus murmured.

"Remus, yes, you are older than me; however, none the boys my age stimulate me intellectually, or can hold the kind of conversations that I want. You being one of my old Professors means that you seen how much I have changed, what I had to go through. You went through the War yourself, you have seen the terrors that occured. But Remus, you listen and hard to me- you are _**not**_ a monster!" I said resolutely.

Remus opened his mouth, but I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Just don't argue with me right now, I am not in the mood. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go pack for our trip."

Remus nodded and walked silently over to his bookshelf and pulled out a well-read, worn book.

"What book are you reading?" I asked, unable to resist.

"It's actually a theater script by the Muggle writer, William Shakespeare."

"I love Shakespeare! Which one of his pieces are you reading?" I stopped making my way to the door in my curiosity.

"Romeo and Juliet, which of the Bard's works do you love?" Remus asked in return.

"Hamlet and Julius Caesar, I love going to the Muggle theater with my mother and seeing the pieces performed. Have you gone to the Muggle theater?"

"No, but I would like to...one day. Now aren't you supposed to be packing as you so sternly told me moments ago?" Remus asked wryly.

"Oh you're right! See you tomorrow, Remus!" I turned on my heel and apparated away...

At noon I knocked raptly on Remus' door, then let myself in. "Remus, are you ready to go?" I called out.

"I'll be right out!" Remus called back.

I looked over at Remus' bookshelf and a shiny, new book caught my attention. I pulled the book out of its place on the shelf and looked at the cover. In ornate, blood red ink, was the title, "Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare". I couldn't help but smile, he had bought one of my favorite pieces of Shakespearean literature. I bet he went out and bought shortly after our conversation last night.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Remus asked.

I put the book back in its rightful place, then turning to face him, "Yes, I was jsut looking at your selection of books. My my, you clean up nicely." I mused with a twitch of a smile flashing across my face.

Remus was in a dark navy blue, button-up shirt with a pair of dark jeans. He fiddled with his thumbs, "Do I look Muggle enough? I had to transfigure a pair of robes into this outfit." he said nervously.

"Yes, you look...great. You just surprised me, that's all. Now, are you ready to go?" I asked as I looped my arm around his.

"I'm ready when you are, Hermione."

After we apparated to an alleyway, we blended into a crowd of Muggles. I felt Remus tense up beside me, "Remus, relax...these people won't hurt you." I murmured, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

We were just about to go into a store when I heard, "Hermione? Is that you?" I turned and saw that it was my mother.

"Hi, Mum. Remus and I were just going shopping to buy him some new clothes for the trip."

"I really am sorry about that, Hermione. Hello, Remus, I take it by the shopping trip that you agreed to the concept of the 'engagement'?" my mother smiled widely at the sight of our joined hands.

Remus chuckled, his eyes dancing, "Yes, I am well aware that Hermione is to be 'Mrs. Remus J. Lupin. I just can't believe that she is bonkers enough to want to marry me!" he joked.

"Well why wouldn't someone not want to marry you, Remus? I mean, in your world- she could have picked something that I thought belonged in a horror movie! You're perfect; never been in jail, you're a true gentleman, and I bet you have never hurt someone in your entire life! It's not as if you are a werewolf, or something that dangerous!" my mother exclaimed.

Remus stiffened and looked at me out of the corner of his eye, "Yes, I think I see what you mean." he lied smoothly.

"Mum, if you'll excuse us- we need to get going." I said quickly. I took Remus by the hand once more and pulled him into a Muggle department store. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his shirt. "I am so sorry for what my mum said- she and my father obviously don't know about your 'furry little problem'." I whispered.

Remus was still so tense, I thought he was going to become a statue, and me hugging him didn't seem to help him relax in the slightest.

"Remus," I chided, "If you are going to impersonate my fiancé, then you're going to have to deal with a little physical contact- or as couples like to call it, _affection_."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I am just not that used to someone other than Dora willingly touching me."

"Remus, you have nothing to worry about- I know, but I don't care about the furry problem. Let's just pick some clothes and get out of here." I grabbed polos, button-ups, a few pairs of jeans, khakis, and slacks. "Here, try these on." I said, shoving them into his arms.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly; at about five, we were walking up the driveway of my parents' house.

My mother was in the sun room when Remus knocked on the door. She opened one of the windows and leaned out, "Just come on in, you two! Have you eaten, supper isn't until half past six."

"That's fine, I was planning on making dinner just for the two of us. Is he staying in the guest bedroom?" I asked.

"You are both staying in your old room, your Aunt Charlotte is staying in the guest bedroom." my mother explained, a frown briefly consuming her face.

We had made it through the door and off the welcome mat, when Charlotte made her first strike. "Hermione! How lovely to see you so soon- you didn't give me a proper goodbye! Oh," she dragged out the last word for emphasis, "Who is this?"

Remus' tensed face relaxed and he flashed Charlotte a heart-melting smile. "Remus Lupin," he said as he offered her his hand.

Charlotte seemed to not be able to think, because her eyes kept darting from Remus' face to his still offered hand. "So, I take it you are Hermione's fiancé?"

Remus waited for Charlotte to shake his hand; but when she didn't, he pulled it back and wrapped his arm around me and drew me close. "Yes, I am." he said proudly.

I smiled up at him, "Remus, this is my aunt, Charlotte. If you will excuse us, Charlotte, but I need to make Remus some dinner." I walked to the kitchen, taking note that Remus still kept his arm around me. "Why don't we eat outside on the veranda? Just to get away from my aunt a little while longer." I suggested.

"That sounds wonderful, actually. What are you going to make?" he asked, he stood behind me and place his head on my shoulder.

"Chicken marinated in pomegranate juice, a garden salad, and asparagus- does that sound okay?"

"No, that sounds delicious. Do you need help with anything?"

"I am capable of making dinner without help. Why don't you go outside and just relax? It's been a taxing day." I replied.

"Don't coddle me, I hate that. I will do my part by making dessert." Remus stepped away from me and began to grab ingredients he needed from the cupboards. We worked together in companionable silence, our shoulders just barely touching.

"Remus? Can I ask you something personal?" I asked nervously.

"Ask away, Hermione." he replied smoothly.

"Do you miss her? Tonks, I mean."

His shoulders sagged slightly, "Of course I do, she's the mother of my child. She was the one who made me think that I could lead my life, but things have changed. I failed her as a husband; if I had put up a stronger shield that night- Dora would still be here with me. I failed not only her, but my son...I doomed him to live a life growing up without his mother. But, I don't...I don't miss her the a way a husband- now widower should for a woman like her. Dora will always hold a special place in my heart for the life we briefly shared together." Remus explained quietly.

I stopped what I was doing to walk over to Remus, I wrapped my arms around him. My head lay in the space between his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry I brought it up," I whispered.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for being...just you, I guess." Remus let out a soft chuckle, "If that makes any sense."

I smiled against the hard muscles of his back, "I think I know what you mean." I went back to finish pouring the pomegranate juice over the chicken, then placing it in the hot oven.

Remus was busy, slowly turning and folding a light, white batter. His brow was slightly furrowed as his concentration never wavered.

"What are you making?" I asked curiously.

"Meringue, but this is only a part of the final product. Just be patient," Remus chuckled.

"Now you of all people should know that I don't like the unknown." I warned.

"Well then, think of this as one of those mystery novels I always see you reading." Remus smiled smugly at me. He leaned in and whispered, "A certain relative of yours is listening in...how rude!" he finished with a mimic of Minerva McGonagall.

I laughed and replied, "Remus," I drawled his name coyly, "What are we going to do when we get to Ashland?"

"I think I will take you to Lithia Park under the moonlight, and dinner at a fancy restaurant...a romantic dinner for two; then, when the moon is high on the sky and the stars are shining, I am going to kiss you." Remus' voice caressed my skin like satin.

I couldn't prevent the blush that spread on my cheeks, "Remus, you dog- stop it! You're making me blush!"

Remus rolled his eyes and whispered, "I know, I did it on purpose- the blush makes you even more lovely to the eye, my love. She left in a hurry, didn't she?"

The timer went off before I could say anything, I pulled the chicken out of the oven and poured more juice on it for some last touch of marination. I set the chicken aside to cool; then began chopping tomatoes, radishes, and broccoli for the salad. I quickly cut up some spinach and lettuce, tossing all the ingredients together in a large, wooden bowl. "Remus, would you like some dried cranberries to go with your salad too?"

"I would love some if you don't mind. I put the dessert in the oven, by the time we are done with dinner and ready for dessert- it should be ready."

I grabbed the salad in one arm and the chicken with the other, and made my way out to the veranda. I turned around to see Remus had the dinnerware, a bottle of red wine, and two wine glasses.

"This looks delicious, Hermione, thank you." Remus said appreciatively as he set the table. He poured me a small glass of wine and handed it to me. After I took it, he walked around the table and pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you," I said as Remus took his seat opposite of me. "Remus, I can't thank you enough for what you have agreed to do for me. I hate to be a burden to you..."

"Hermione, you are never a burden, and it is about time that I repay you for all that you have done...for your friendship." Remus put his hand over mine and smiled warmly. "You truly are an amazing woman, Hermione." We ate the rest of our dinner in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, his head jerked towards the kitchen, "Please excuse me, Hermione, but our dessert is ready." When he came back, he had his hands upturned, but I couldn't see anything. "I didn't want you to peek so I disillusioned them." Remus chuckled.

"I didn't hear the timer, so how did you...?"

"Hermione, being one of my condition, I have an uncanny skill for cooking due to my heightened sense of smell. Voilà, our dessert." He placed the invisible dishes on the table and pulled out his wand.

"Remus! What if my aunt sees you?" I hissed in a mortified voice.

"Don't worry, she is taking a shower at the moment. Now, I present to you, your dessert." With a flick of his wand, the surprise was revealed.

"Remus, these look delicious!" I stared at the two perfect, chocolate soufflés. "Did you really make these from scratch?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Remus asked, sounding slightly wounded.

"Not surprised, just extremely impressed! But why chocolate?" I asked.

"Hermione, you should know one of my two crutches is chocolate," Remus smiled.

"What is your second crutch?"

"Now go on! Try it!" Remus urged as he veered off to another topic.

I picked up the fork he had given me and brought a bit to my lips. I let out a groan of appreciation, "Mmm! Remus, this is delicious!" The soufflé melted in my mouth with a wave of warm, rich chocolate. "May I ask what led to this chocolate crutch?" I asked after swallowing.

"I don't really know; I think it started when I..." Remus trailed off, looking at me with dim eyes.

"When you were bitten," I finished softly for him.

Remus looked at me, his eyes now pensive. "I am still wondering why you take my condition so easily. You never cease to amaze me." He put his hands together and leaned back in his chair.

"I can say the same about you- but you don't accept for condition as well as I do." I replied quietly. I rose to my feet and walked over to the bench swing that hung from a tree in the backyard. I leaned my head back and started to swing gently back and forth. I looked up at him and patted the seat next to me. "Coming? Oh come on, Remus, I don't bite."

Remus flinched, but he sat down beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Your aunt is watching us again," he murmured into my hair.

Good, that meant I could do this with a decent excuse, I leaned against Remus' frame. "Remus, how can live the life you live?"

Remus looked down at me, "I am not following you."

"You could do so much with your life, yet you yourself hold back. Things have changed now that the War has ended- why do you torture yourself like this?" I asked angrily.

Remus leaned away so that he could look me in the eye. "Hermione, not that much has changed. The Ministry decreed that werewolves can apply for jobs; they didn't demand that the shopkeepers hire a werewolf." he answered.

"But that's not fair!"

"Hermione, you of all people should know that the world wasn't built upon the laws of fairness and equality. I have grown used to the life I live, and I don't want to burden you with my problems. Now, it is getting late, let's get you to bed." Remus stood and bend down, scooping me into his arms as if I weighed next to nothing.

I responded without thinking, placing my arms about his neck, and dipping my head so that is rested in the crook of his neck.

Remus carried me up to my old bedroom and laid me down on the bed, "I will go to the restroom so that way you can change in privacy." he said as he padded silently out of the room.

I let out a sigh; I felt so cold compared to being pressed up against Remus for the past few minutes, seconds, hours- I wasn't quite sure. He felt so strong, so dependable. I went to my suitcase and changed into comfortable flannel pajamas.

Just as I pulled the bottoms up, there came a soft knock at the door."Hermione, are you decent?" Remus asked quietly through the door.

"Yes, you can come in, Remus." I made my way out of the bedroom, but before I made it into the hallway- Remus grabbed me by the arm. I looked at him questioningly, "Remus?"

"What are you wearing?" he asked, trying to contain his mirth.

I swatted him on the arm, "Hey! I love these, they are from Harry and Ron!"

"That makes sense, they don't like the idea of making you appealing to men." He pulled out his wan and pointed it at me pajamas, quickly transfiguring them. "There, that ought to make it more believable that you are in a serious relationship." he said with a smirk.

I looked down and saw that my pajamas had been changed into a sleep, silk, scarlet nightie that barely made it a fourth of the way down my thigh. I smiled shyly up at him before leaving to go brush my teeth. I was spitting out my mouthwash when my aunt decided to make another appearance.

"My my, Hermione- you aren't wearing your 'shag-me-not' flannel pajamas tonight- I am quite surprised! And is that a thong I see through your nightie? You've finally become a woman!" she drawled.

Instinctively my hands ran down my butt and cursed softly. "Good night, Aunt Charlotte." I said icily, I pushed past her and slammed the bedroom door shut. "I hate that woman!" I hissed.

Remus chuckled and he sat down on the bed, "What did she say this time?"

I glared at him, "You," I growled as I pointed my index finger at him, "Are in big trouble- big _big_ trouble!"

"What did I do?" he replied indignantly.

"A thong, Remus? Really?"

Remus blushed and cleared his throat, "Well, I- um...that is," he sputtered, "Tonks would wear that kind of thing when she was feeling...amorous." he finished with uncertainty, trying to gauge my reaction.

I see." I replied flatly. An idea popped into my head, and I smiled coyly at him. "Remus, for your information- I prefer the lace cheekies...but usually _nothing at all_." I slid into bed, and rolled onto my side to face him.

"Oh- I see...I'll, um, take that into consideration if I have to do that again. I'm sorry for being presumptuous, but I just wanted to make this all real for your aunt."

"I am so glad you are willing to please my aunt at my discomfort." I drawled.

"I don't ever mean to make you uncomfortable, Hermione, I promise you that." Remus murmured; his and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, then he traced my cheek and jawline as he pulled back.

My eyelids fluttered close and I leaned into his touch. My heart began to race, and my breathing hitched.

Remus gave me a hesitant smile, then he rolled over and went to sleep.

When I woke up, Remus and I were not on our own sides of the bed. We were wrapped around each other, my head resting on his chest, and our legs intertwined. Remus' head was bent down, his face millimeters from my neck- his breath caressing my skin in warm waves.

The bedroom door burst open and my mother walked in, "Remus! Hermione! Wake u- ooh!" she smiled mischievously and sighed, creeping silently out of the room.

Remus' arms tightened around me and he mumbled, voice dripping with sleep, "I guess that means we have to get up, doesn't it?" He pulled me closer, and that's when I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Uh, Remus? Where is your shirt?" I asked bashfully.

"I don't quite know, Hermione. One of us must have Vanished it in our sleep because I don't see it lying around any where. Come on, let's get dressed and eat breakfast." He rose to his and stretched.

I stared at his back, taking in every pale scar that tainted his otherwise flawless skin. "Are those...from your transformations?" I whispered.

"Yes, Moony doesn't like being alone- and it was before I took Wolfsbane." he replied quietly.

I rose to my feet and walked up to him, and he didn't even look up at me.

"I hate them."

"Because of the pain that resulted in them?"

"No, because they are the constant reminder of what a monster I am- how easily I could have done this to an innocent human being."

"Remus, you didn't have the choice- you were bitten against your will. Your condition may have tainted your body, but it can never taint _you_. It will never be able to harm your soul, your compassion, and your heart. You constantly rectify for the mistakes that you supposedly have made, and that shows that you are not a monster, but a man...a courageous, honorable man." I spoke with conviction. I looked at every scar, tracing them gently with my fingers. But one caught my eye more than the rest; it was where his neck connected with his shoulder blade on his right side. It was an angry red, and it looked like...a bite mark. "Is this...where he bit you?" I asked as I touched it gently.

Remus flinched when I touched the scar, and I immediately drew my hand back. "Yes, that is where Greyback passed his curse onto me."

"Does it hurt?"

"Only a few days before and after my transformations."

I rose onto the balls of my feet and placed a tender kiss on the scar. I don't know why I did it, I just felt like...I wanted to. "You are not a monster." I repeated.

"Get dressed, your family is waiting for us downstairs." he ordered gently, changing the subject and not drawing his attention to the kiss.

As I changed, I kept my back to him; I could feel his eyes on me, lingering and thinking about what I had just done. I changed into a blue summer dress and pulled on a pair of black gladiator sandals. "I'm going downstairs now, come down when you feel like it." As I came down the stairs, I thought about the kiss and conversation that had taken place minutes ago.

"Ah, there you are, Hermione! Would you like some eggs?"

"No, I am going to cook Remus and I some bacon and toast to along with our tea. Do you have any pomegranate-cranberry tea?"

"I don't, sorry darling," my mother replied.

"That's fine Helen, I have brought some for us." Remus said as he walked into the kitchen with a box tea in his hand. He filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, "Shall I make the bacon, my darling Hermione?"

"Then I'll make the toast." I finished with a grin. As the bread popped out of the toaster, I grabbed the raspberry jam and butter. I spread a liberal amount of butter on, then a generous amount of jam, setting it on a plate for Remus. I did the same for mine and carried them over to the table.

Remus set down a plate of crispy bacon and served me three pieces. When the kettle began whistle, he got up and poured the boiling water into two tea cups, adding two tea bags before returning to the table. "No sugar, correct?"

"As if you have to ask," I replied wryly.

Remus set down one of the steaming cups in front of me, "Here you are, my darling."

I waited for him to sit down before I began to nibble away at my bacon, "Extra crispy, jsut the way-"

"You like it." Remus finished. "You did the toast just the way I like, thank you." he smiled, taking years off his face. His hand crawled across the table and laid on top of mine.

I peeked up at him and gave him a crooked smile, "Are you excited to be going to Oregon?"

"Not especially...there are things that I have done there that I am far from proud of when I was undercover for the Order." Remus answered, his eyes growing dark as he reminisced.

"This time will be different, I will make it as much fun as I can with my relative being there." I smiled reassuringly at him.

Remus looked at me, analyzing me once again. "Harry and Ron are wrong about you." he said quietly.

"Wrong about what?" I asked suspiciously.

"That you are predictable, always following your routine. Yet you surprise me time and time again. Then again," Remus chuckled, "It wouldn't be the first time Harry and Ron are wrong."

We sat in silence after that, absorbed in our own thoughts; my mother came into the kitchen, "Kids, it's time to load our trunks into the car so that way we can head off to the airport. Oh! Hermione, did you buy tickets?"

"Mum, Remus and I are going to arrive later than everyone. I hate planes, and I don't think Remus has ever flown on a plane before." I murmured quietly, "We will apparate there."

My mother looked disappointed, but she complied and said, "Very well, see you in Ashland, darling. We will be staying at the hotel in the center of town. Do you need the address?"

"No, we will apparate into town; we will give you a call when we arrive or just find your somehow. Plus, I need to go to Diagon Alley and pick up a few last minute things before we leave." I explained as I got to my feet and placed my dished in the sink.

"Okay, darling, see you in Ashland." my mother said before she walked out of the kitchen.

"Is everything okay, Hermione?" Remus asked quietly.

"I don't want to do this, Remus," I sighed, my head dipped low and my shoulders slouched.

"Tell me what's wrong, Hermione." Remus murmured as he wrapped his arms around me. He rested his head against my shoulder.

"I don't want to do this because I don't want you to see what a failure I am in their eyes. They think I am a mere Chemist, and I can't exactly correct them and tell them l am a Potions Mistress now can I? You're going to see how much more prettier Claire is than me, and how much she hates me- you'll see her S.O.M.-"

"Pardon? What is a S.O.M.?" Remus asked.

"It's her 'Shag of the Month'- anyways I just don't you believe what they say and hate me after all this." I finished breathlessly.

"Hermione, why would I believe them? I know the _real_ Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione, you suffered at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and you still escaped with your sanity- something no one else can brag about. You fought valiantly in the Final Battle, defending anyone you could; also, you are the brightest witch I have ever met. And somehow, you are my friend even though I tried to kill you in your third year."

"Remus, I know that wasn't your fault! I never even thought of holding it against you, you know I would never do that to you." I spoke gently.

Remus gave me a faint smile, "That means a lot to me. I really mean that. I felt so heartless- so reckless when Severus recounted that night to Albus and I. I was so scared that I hurt one of you- but Severus said I only scratched him and ended up chasing something into the Forbidden Forest. Do you know what happened?"

I froze, my heart stopping and plummeting down into my toes, and I looked away. "Remus, don't interrupt me when I tell you this, okay?" I took his silence as a yes and began, "Harry and I used my Time Turner to go back and save Sirius; we ended up saving Buckbeack along the way, and other things. When we saw all of you, including our past selves- I wasn't scared when I saw you.I saw how much pain you were in, and it broke my heart. We were watching from the border of the Forbidden Forest, then I remembered that werewolves will come to the howl of its own kind. I began howling, and next thin we knew- we were running for our lives...from you." I retold the event of that night quietly.

Remus lurched in his seat, his head in his hands. He let out a pained groan, but said nothing.

"You almost got us, but Buckbeak saved us- that was the last time I saw you until my fifth year. I was so worried about you, Remus, I couldn't bear to think anything happen-"

"Listen to yourself, Hermione! I almost killed you! _Twice_! How can you even look at me?"

"Remus, you are only like that one night a month, and that isn't who you truly are! Why can't you get past that?" I felt like this topic was all we ever talked about...I was most likely right.

"Hermione, how you be so collected about this?" Remus exclaimed angrily.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A HUMAN BEING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT?" I screamed at him. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at my finger, "_Incidere!_" I made a small cut on my finger, just enough to draw blood. I did the same to him before he could stop me. "LOOK! YOUR BLOOD IS NO DIFFERENT THAN MINE!"

Remus looked at me, surprise etched upon his face.

I let out a frustrated sigh and wrapped my arms around him, "Why can't you see?" I whispered, angry tears falling down my face. I let go of him and took hold of one of his hands and l pulled him to the couch. When he hesitated I whispered, "Hold me, Remus, hold me like there is someone in the world who actually cares about me."

Remus sat down and pulled me on top of him, settling me between his legs. His hand ran soothingly up and down my back. "Hermione, there are people who care for you; there are Minerva, Harry, the Weasleys, your parents, and me. Why do you think no one cares about you?"

"Because no ones cares for me the way I want to be cared for! The only person who admitted to loving me in that sense was Ron- and look how well that turned out! No one wants to fall for an insufferable know-it-all like me, and even if they did- it would end up that same way it ended with Ron."

"Hermione, the right guy for you will come around- and he will knock you off your feet and be the one to catch you too." Remus whispered soothingly.

I smiled sadly up at him, "Remus, not everyone gets to have what Ginny and Harry, James and Lily, or Bill and Fleur have. It's not like the movies."

"Well you deserve it," Remus murmured warmly, drawing me even closer to him.

We listened to each other's heartbeats and before we knew it, we had fallen asleep.

"Hermione, Hermione, it's time to get up. We fell asleep, and it's eleven 'o' clock in the morning- of tomorrow. Your family should be in Ashland by now, do you still need to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Not really, I just told my mother that as an excuse to stay here for a while longer." I smirked. I wrapped my arms around him and apparated with a _crack_.

We apparated behind a stip of shops in Ashland. "Welcome to Ashland, Remus."

Remus cupped my face in his hands and pressed his forehead against mine. "Please, Hermione, don't be so upset- I don't think I can survive if I know there is something that is wrong with you. Please...talk to me."

"Remus, I just can't understand anything about the Wizarding World! Why do people hate and segregate those who are diferent? I'm not mad at you, just the mindset those heartless people have managed to put you in!" I explained in a heated tone. I pressed myself against him and let out a defeated sigh.

"Hermione, forget about all those people. Let me take you out to an early dinner. How does that one sound- Chateaulin?"

"Oh Remus, it looks formal! I can't go in wearing this outfit!"

Remus pulled out his wand and changed my summer dress into a sleek, grey cocktail dress, and my sandals turned into high heels. "There, now come on, my darling." He wrapped an arm around my waist as he escorted me across the street. "Table for two, please." he said politely as we walked up to the server's desk.

"This way, please." the man guided us to a table that was surrounded by other couples. "Your waiter will be here shortly, enjoy your meal."

"Everything looks so delicious! But I have to have this one, the chicken on butternut squash ravioli. What catches your eye, Remus?"

"I am torn between the rack of lamb en chocolat and the filet mignon with sweet potatoes. For you, I think that is an excellent choice. What do you think I should choose?"

"Oh I don't know, both sound delicious. Hmm, I would have to choose the filet mignon with the sweet potatoes. Remus, you don't have to spoil me like this," I replied quietly.

"Hermione, stop and just enjoy this. Ah, it seems that our waiter is coming to take our order."

The waiter was handsome; ebony, cleanly cut hair, and blue eyes. His smile was full, and showed a mouth full of white, straight teeth. "Hello, my name is Jared, and I will be your waiter today." He flashed me a flirty, blinding smile.

Remus let out a low, threatening growl, and that certainly gained Jared's attention.

"Oh, hello, sir. You must bee..." Jared trailed off, waiting for my reply.

"He is my-"

"Boyfriend." Remus answered darkly, he pulled his hand away from my left one, and it felt oddly bare.

I looked down and saw that Remus had taken the ring off my finger; I looked up at him, asking him a thousand questions with just one look.

Remus gave away nothing, and looked at Jared. "I would like the filet mignon with the sweet potatoes. Then my darling Hermione simply must have the chicken on butternut squash ravioli."

Jared nodded and flashed me another smile before he walked off.

Remus let out another quiet growl, glaring at Jared's retreating figure.

I smacked his arm and chided, "Remus! Behave- what has gotten into you?"

He looked at me and replied, "Oh, please! It doesn't take an Occlumens to know what he is thinking."

"I have never seen you act like this before!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Remus murmured, "I don't know what came over me."

I smiled gently at him, but said nothing. I looked down at my left hand, frowning when again I saw that the ring wasn't on my finger. "How long do you think it will take for our food?" I asked nonchalantly.

Remus closed his eyes; drawing in a quiet, deep breath through his nose. "Not long," he replied silently.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both of us seemed again too absorbed in our thoughts. Then ,Remus stiffened, but a smirk and glint in his eye appeared. "Hermione," he spoke loudly, gaining the attention of the tables around us. "Hermione, we have known each other for eight years. When I finally asked you our for dinner, and you said yes- if I died then, I would have come back I was so happy. Now, I know it is only been two years, I am going to do this." He took my left hand in both of his. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you walked down the aisle; looking more beautiful than Aphrodite herself and be my wife?"

The women around us were sniffling, and I could faintly make out someone sobbing. I looked at Remus, smiling brightly as he got down on one knee. He opened his hand, revealing the ring. A real smile graced his lips, "I want to do this right," Remus murmured under his breath.

"Yes, Remus- yes, I will marry you!" I threw my arms around him, "Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!" a chant spread throughout the restaurant.

A blush lit up both our faces, but I leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips. When I pulled back, Remus slid the ring back onto my finger, and I noticed he was smirking. "Remus, what is it?" I asked, turning in the direction of his smirk.

He didn't have to answer- there was Jared gaping at us like a dumbfounded Hufflepuff.

"Remus," I growled, "You did that on purpose!"

Remus smiled a smile that was somewhere between bashful and mischievous. "I don't know what you're talking about, all I did was propose to my girlfriend. Now, let's enjoy our dinner and then go for a stroll in the park." He pulled my chair out for me, waiting for me to take my seat.

Jared walked up to our table with our food, "Um, congratulations," he said awkwardly. "Here is your chicken on butternut squash ravioli," he placed my dish before me with a flourish. "And here is your filet mignon with sweet potatoes." Jared said flatly, and he practically dropped Remus' plate in front of him. "Enjoy your meal."

Despite Jared's rude behavior, Remus smiled at him, "Thank you, Jared, this looks delicious." He reached across the table and placed his hand over mine.

The rest of dinner passed without any other unpleasantries; Remus paid the bill, then he led me to the park. We walked hand in hand around the park, until we came upon a bench along the pond, sitting there staring at the water.

"Isn't it beautiful, Remus? Look at the way the moon reflects on the water," I sighed as I leaned against him.

"I never see the beauty of the moon, maybe I am too busy figuring out when the full moon appears. Even with the Wolfsbane, all I can think about is howling at the moon."

"Remus, please- don't start this again. Let me tell you a story that my grandmother told me when I was six." I cleared my throat and began, "Before the first werewolf was created, he was a man. He loved the Moon Goddess, he loved her with everything- his entire soul and heart. Their love made one very jealous, his name was Raven. One day, Raven tricked the man into trespassing into a hag's lair; the hag, in her rage, cursed the man. The curse would make the man turn into a wolf on every full moon, and to forget his love. The man could only remember his love on the night of the full moon. But all the wolfman could do was howl, so on the nights of the full moon-" I paused.

Remus leaned closer to me, "What about the full moon?"

"His descendants howl to his love, and the moon shines her brightest as a way of telling her love that she still loves him. Even after the man passed away, they were still separated; however, nothing could stop his future generations from proclaiming his love to his beloved Moon Goddess. She remembers him, wishing every night that she could be in his arms again- that is why she shines so brightly for werewolves." I finished quietly, and I looked up at Remus, who was gazing at the pond.

He continued to gaze at the pond for a few moments longer, "Again, you have changed my perspective.

I intertwined my fingers with his, and I trilled a laugh when he jumped. "What happened to the you at the restaurant? Proposing to me in a crowd full of strangers?"

"Don't worry, I am saving up my performances for the relatives. Come here," Remus stood up and pulled me to my feet, "Time for bed, my dear."

We had barely made it into the lobby when we were bombarded by Claire and Aunt Charlotte.

"Oh there you are, Hermione! We have been looking all over for you!" Claire exclaimed in an overly dulcet tone.

"Remus," Charlotte drawled coyly, "How lovely to see you again."

Claire looked at her mother with slight surprise, "You've already met him?"

"Yes, Remus and Hermione were staying at Helen and Richard's while I was there. Remus is quite the catch, Claire." Charlotte explained, throwing her a pointed look, "Remus, this is my daughter, Claire."

Remus dipped his head, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Claire. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take Hermione to bed."

My aunt and cousin blanched at Remus' unintended innuendo. "I can take you to your room, it is right next to Michael and mine," Claire smirked as she walked up the stair.

I groaned softly, "Can this get any worse? Wait, I don't that question answered."

Remus chuckled, "Calm down, you're not alone in this. Let's just take it day by day and we'll get through it."

Claire swiveled her hips flauntingly in Remus' face as we walked up the stairs, only adding to my annoyance. She would look back at him, smiling coyly every few steps- obviously trying to make me react.

I leaned into him more, wrapping a possessive arm around him and shooting her a warning glare. "I saw something that caught my eye, is it okay if I go there once we check into our room?"

"That's fine, love."

"Here's your room- I'm off to find Michael," Claire said airily, flashing Remus another coy smile before walking off.

Our room was quaint and simple; a four poster bed with midnight red sheets' pillows, and comforter, with a matching canopy veil. An oak door led to the bathroom, and I could see a white, claw-foot tub. I glanced back to see Remus watching me carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"I need to use the loo before I leave, excuse me." I murmured and gently closed the bathroom door behind me. I pulled out my wand and transfigured my dress into a modest black one piece swimsuit. I peeked out the door and saw Remus laying on the bed, his breaths were long and even- his eyes closed.

Assuming that he was sleeping, I began to creep out of the room, looking forward to relaxing in the hot tub that I had seen on the way to our room. Just as I reached for the door knob, I felt suddenly bare. I looked down in surprise, and what I saw made me let out a shriek, "Remus! What did you do to my swimsuit?"

"Hermione, please, do you expect anyone to believe you trying to appeal a man when you're in a one piece that would even turn Sirius off? Besides, a bikini looks positively ravishing on you." Remus grinned roguishly at me.

"You know something? Sirius rubbed off of you more than you think. Well, I am off to the hot tub- care to join me?"

Remus nodded, flicking his wand and his clothes transfigured into a pair of trunks.

I looked away before he could catch me admiring his smooth, chiseled chest and abs. I cleared my throat, "Ready to go? I am in desperate need of that hot tub."

We had been in the hot tub for about fifteen minutes; I had my eyes closed and my head was resting on the edge of the hot tub. Remus was sitting across from me, and I could feel his eyes trained on me.

Suddenly, I felt him a breath's distance away from me. Remus wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. A hand buried itself in my hair, and he began to place feather-light kisses on my neck and collarbone. "I can hear your cousin and her S.O.M. coming." The way his breath crashed against my skin made goosebumps, and I couldn't help but throw my head back to expose more of my neck. I tried to get off his lap, but he stopped me.

"Just stay here, I won't push anything." Remus murmured as his lips brushed against my pulse. "Relax, I won't bite you."

"Not funny," I gasped in a whisper, draping my arms around him.

A high pitched, cackling giggle filled the room, echoing off the walls. "Michael!" Claire moaned loudly, "Michael, stop! It looks like we are interrupting." Claire was wrapped around Michael like a second skin. "I can't say I've even imagined seeing you in a position like that, Hermione. I just don't know what Remus is attracted to; your hair is still as bushy as ever, all you do is read, and you're not that pretty." Claire said brutally, she sent Remus a lusty wink.

All the tormenting she had done over the years came crashing down on me. I couldn't brush it away this time, angry tears burned in my eyes. "Excuse me," I mumbled, I climbed out of the hot tub and quickly got out of the poolhouse. I managed to hold in my sobs as I walked back to the room.

"Hermione! Stop right there!" Remus called out to me.

I stopped and turned to him slowly, "Why are you here? Why aren't you with Claire?" I spat her name with as much venom as I would for Umbridge.

Remus' eyes clouded over with confusion, "Claire? Why would I be with her, when you are here in this world? I don't care for her, I care about you...only you." Remus pulled me into an embrace, running his fingers through my dripping curls. "Claire only has what she calls her gorgeous looks. She doesn't have your intelligence, your courage. Most of all, she doesn't have a heart any where near as pure, strong, and loving as yours." Remus lifted me into his arms and carried me to our room.

"I want a man like that," a girl sighed as we walked past her.

Remus smiled briefly, but kept walking, never wavering in his hold of me. When he pushed the door close with his foot, he set me down on the bed. "Wait here," he walked into the bathroom and returned with a towel. "No, let me." he said when I reached for the towel. He slowly ran the towel up and down my legs, rubbing gently as he dried me off. He went over to my suitcase and pulled out my favorite pair of flannel pajamas. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom."

After I changed, I lay back in bed waiting for Remus; when he didn't come out after a while, I got worried. "Remus? Is everything okay?" I asked softly through the door.

Remus opened the door, his eyes filled with panic. "Bill just sent me a Patronus telling me that Victoire has caught the Dragon Pox, but Teddy hasn't yet. I have to go home- I am so sorry, Hermione."

"Bring him here." the words slipped out before I realized I actually was thinking out loud.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Why not, Remus? I would love to have Teddy here; so why don't you go back to England, and spend a night at home with Teddy, then come here in the morning?" I offered.

Remus smiled brightly, "Hermione, you're a genius! Oh I could just kiss you!" He grabbed the sides of my face and did just that. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!" he sang as he disapparated.

A smile slowly crept onto my face, "See you tomorrow," I replied too late, but not really caring. I got back into bed and slowly fell asleep. But Bellatrix returned to me even in my dreams...

"_How did you get this? TELL ME, FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix screamed as she cast the Cruciatus Curse on me once again. _

"_We found it! I swear!" I screamed. Molten lava and broken pieces of glass seemed to ripping me to shreds from the inside, my bones groaning and my body contorting itself- trying to escape the pain. _

"_LIES! HOW DID YOU GET IN MY VAULT?" _

"_We didn't get in your vault! I swear, we found it!" I cried, "Please- make it stop! Make it stop!" _

"_Oh it is far from over, Mudblood." Bellatrix cackled. She lifted the curse then lunged and tackled my trembling body to the ground. "Let's make sure you have something else to remember me by other than your memories, shall we?" she asked in her baby voice. _

"_No! Please! I am not lying- don't hurt me!" I begged. _

"_But that would ruin our fun!" Bellatrix cooed, she pulled our her knife and then flicked her wand at my arm, forcing it to outstretch against my will. "What should I do?" she asked herself, tapping the knife against her lip. "Oh! That's it- now tell me the truth, Mudblood- where did you get the sword?" _

"_We found it- I told you- we found it," I whimpered. _

"_You're lying," she replied in a sing song voice. She leaned over my arm and began to carve into my arm. _

_I screamed and thrashed, but my arm remained still. "Stop! Please!" I screamed. _

"_SHUT UP, MUDBLOOD! This will all stop, if you tell me the truth, I can kill you and all the pain will go away, I promise." _

"_We found it, please believe me!" _

_Bellatrix only smiled at me, revealing her cracked and stained teeth. "Little Mudblood is trying to be noble and lie to me- how pathetic!" She continued to carve into my arm with that knife, stopping only to cast the Cruciatus on me. "There, all finished. Won't be able to get it healed away- wouldn't want you to forget me, now would I?" she whispered into my ear. "Greyback- she's all yours." _

I awoke to the sounds of my own screams and I looked at my arm.

There it was, the word 'Mudblood' carved into my arm- there was no escape from Bellatrix...even in death she haunts me. I lay back on my pillow, only to get up and grab one of Remus' shirts and put it under my nose. His scent enveloped me and I fell into a slumber, and Bellatrix didn't return that night.

Remus and Teddy still hadn't arrived when I awoke in the late morning. I decided to go have breakfast with my parents and get them up to speed.

"Good morning, sweetie," my father greeted me warmly as I sat down beside him.

"Morning, Dad," I replied sleepily. I reached for the tea and added two scoops of sugar to my cup, I took a sip and grimaced at the horrid taste.

"By the way, the tea tasted like bogeys- thought you ought to know," my father chuckled.

"Really? Couldn't tell," I drawled. I pushed my cup away and reached for a blueberry muffin. "How am I to at least get through the day without my morning cup of tea?" I whined.

"Hermione, how did you sleep?" Aunt Charlotte asked as she sat down at the table.

"She didn't sleep at all, from what I could tell. I could hear Remus reaming her, she was moaning and screaming most of the night." Claire answered her mother.

My father choked on his yogurt and granola. "Claire, that statement is anything but appropriate for even an uncivilized discussion. Pardon me, I am going to go up to my room and get ready for a day out with Helen."

"So where is that man of yours, Hermione?" Charlotte asked.

"Something came up and he had to go pick up Teddy," I explained.

"Who is Teddy?" Claire asked intently.

"Teddy is Remus' three year old son/ He was staying at Bill and Fleur's house- we're close family friends; anyways he needed to leave because Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, got very sick. So he needed to go pick up Teddy."

"My my my, Hermione- you certainly know how to pick them, don't you?" the way my aunt sounded, it was uncannily like Umbridge. "One of your former professors, eighteen years your senior, _and_ has had a child with another woman! _Bravo_!"

"He's a keeper," Claire agreed sarcastically.

"Remus Lupin was never anything more than a best friend to me until two years ago! He has been there for me through everything, and I try to be there for him! As for his son, I love Teddy as if he were my own; he will never know his mother, to see what a wonderful woman she is- so Remus and I tell him about her. And don't you _ever_ slander her name," I hissed angrily, pointing an accusing finger at them. "Tonks died so that way her son could live in a world where people didn't have to live in fear of their families being taken away or killed! She's a heroine, and she deserves nothing but respect!"

"Sheesh, Hermione, you sound like you fought in a war- relax, we were only joking around. I forget how sensitive you are," Claire snickered.

"You would do well to remember it. Hello, love, I'm sorry we are late." Remus said as he hand Teddy to me.

"Mimee!" Teddy exclaimed happily.

"Teddy, look how big you are!" I smiled brightly at him, "How old are you?"

"I'm tree!" Teddy proudly held up three fingers. "Mime, I missed you." he said simply, laying his head in the crook of my neck.

I kissed his head, "I've missed you too, Teddy." I looked up at Remus and gave him a gently smile.

"So where do your friends live, Remus?" Charlotte asked.

"They live on the coast of California, Fleur grew up on the coast and wanted her family to have the same opportunity." Remus lied smoothly.

"Fleur, that sounds French- how do you know someone from France, Hermione?"

"Fleur visited my school during my fourth year, and while she was in England, she fell in love with one of our friend Ron's older brothers. We've kept in touch since then; also I have stayed at their home briefly, Shell Cottage is very beautiful." I explained.

"How lovely," Charlotte replied, sounding like Umbridge incarnate again.

"Mimee?" Teddy asked softly.

"What is it, Teddy?"

"Do you have any chocolate?" he asked seriously.

I let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry, Teddy, but I don't. But do you know something? There's a chocolate shop nearby, want to go?"

Teddy's eyes got as wide as Quaffles and he nodded his head. He turned to look at Remus, "Dad, can we go? Please, please, please, please, pleeaaase?" he begged.

Remus threw his head back and let out a heartily laugh, "Yes, we can go. Now get off Hermione so she can get ready then come with us. Oh, I almost forgot, here you are, love." Remus smiled.

It was a box of my favorite tea, "Remus, you are too perfect!" I exclaimed happily, I took the box from him and kissed it.

"Hermione, love, I think I'm the one you should be kissing. Or would you like some privacy?" Remus joked.

I smirked up at him before I launched myself at him, giving him a steamy kiss.

"You see what I mean when I said she was moaning all night?" Claire growled.

I jerked back from the kiss, "Excuse me, but Remus was gone last night! Obviously you cannot differentiate between a moan of pain and one of pleasure! I had a nightmare last night," I replied, fear creeping into my voice as I remember Bellatrix and her "playtime".

"What do you have to fear, Hermione?" Claire snorted, "An 'A-'?"

"Someone that would make you wish you had never laid eyes on them." I whispered, my anger now gone, and now I was flooded with the memory of Malfoy Manor. I shivered and leaned closer to Remus.

"I am taking you upstairs, come on Teddy, Hermione needs to get ready." Remus wrapped an arm around me.

We walked up to our room in silence, and Teddy babbled on about nothing, but neither of us were really paying attention.

"It won't take me long to get dressed." I pulled my pajama top over my head and turned towards Remus and walked over to my suitcase.

"Hermione- what is that!"

"What is what, Remus?"

He walked closer and placed a gentle finger on the scar that lay in the center of my chest, "When did this happen?"

"Department of Mysteries- it was Dolohov. I have him to thank for my first magical scar..." I trailed off darkly.

"Hermione, I am so sorry we didn't reach you in time-"

"Remus, it wasn't your fault...none of think it was any of the Order members' fault." I grabbed a blouse and put it on. After donning on a pair of jeans and flats, I looked at Remus and Teddy, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go before we have a riot on our hands from Teddy." Remus chuckled. He took Teddy and me by the hand and we walked out of the hotel.

The chocolate shop didn't take long to reach, and Teddy ran into it as if it was the first chocolate shop he had ever seen.

"I'll watch him, pick out something for yourself- my treat."

I was looking over the truffles, when I faintly heard Teddy talking to his father.

"Daddy, why did Mimee kiss you?" Does she love you? Do you love her? Are you going to get mareed? Is she gonna be my mummy?"

"I don't know if she loves me the way I love her," Remus' reply was so soft, I had to strain my ears to listen, "We're not going to get married, son. Do you want her to be your mum, Teddy?"

"Uh huh, I love Mimee, and-" Teddy looked around, "I think Mimee loves you too." he finished as if he had told his father a huge secret.

Remus smiled and ruffled Teddy's hair, "You think so? Well I hope so too. Now, what do you want?"

"I want that, please Dad!" Teddy pointed to a chocolate set of cars.

"Can I help you, miss?" an employee asked me, pulling my attention from the Lupin boys.

"Can I get half a pound of the mint truffles and the other half filled with the milk chocolate butter truffles, please?"

As the woman filled my box, I felt Remus wrap his arms around me, "I hope you are going to share, those look delicious- but not as delicious as you." he spoke softly into my ear, his lips ghosting against the shell of my ear.

I leaned into him, reaching up and patting the side of his face, "Only if you behave," I chortled.

"Since when I am ever not on my best manners?"

"Oh my goodness- I love your ring!" the woman exclaimed as she handed me the box of chocolates.

"Thank you, it was my grandmother's," Remus replied, and he placed a gentle kiss on my temple. "I will take this and go ring it up with Teddy's and then we can to the park." He gently took the box and went to the cash register.

"Mimee!" Teddy exclaimed, "Did you see the chocolate I got?"

The woman smiled, "Your son is adorable! He has your hair and eyes, absolutely adorable."

I looked down at Teddy, trying to mask my surprise; he had my cinnamon brown eyes and curly hair, but he kept it the sandy blonde and everything else like Remus. "Yes he does," I replied warmly, and I rubbed my nose against Teddy's.

"You have a great day, miss." the woman said as she turned to help another customer.

"Teddy, you have to be more careful when you use your powers- do you understand?" I asked sternly.

His head dropped, he sniffed softly, and he said softly, "Yes, Mimee. Mimee, please don't be mad at me."

"Teddy, I am not mad at you, I could never, ever be mad at you."

I held onto Teddy as we walked to the park, when we got there I set him down and let him run around as Remus and I watched him from a bench. Eventually Remus and I were pressed against each other, one of his hands playing with the ring on my finger.

We ate our chocolate as an unhealthy lunch, then after Teddy looked like he was going to fall over and sleep in the grass, we walked to a pizzeria called Martolli's for dinner. Teddy made a mess all over his face, and he looked up at me and exclaimed, "This is delicious! I love pizza!"

Remus and I smiled at him, and Remus wiped the sauce off his face. I noticed Remus had some sauce in the corner of his mouth; I wiped it off and unconsciously sucked the sauce off my thumb. I looked up and saw Remus staring at me, "Sorry, did that gross you out? Sorry!" I apologized.

"No, you are fine, just surprised...that's all."

The rest of dinner went without any oddities, Teddy fell asleep on the walk home, and Remus carried him home. We changed him into a pair of pajamas then transfigured a bed for him and tucked him in. Remus and I changed into our own pajamas, our back facing each other, and then we crawled into bed. I stretched my left arm out and faced him.

Remus head snapped down to look at my arm, "Hermione! WHO DID THAT TO YOU!" he yelled as softly as he could, so he wouldn't wake up Teddy.

I closed my eyes, he had seen my scar from Bellatrix- the glamor must have worn off. "What are you talking about?" I lied shakily, trying to hide my arm under the pillow.

Remus grabbed my arm with a harsh gentleness, "You know exactly what I am talking about- who carved that- that word into your arm?" he hissed.

I blinked rapidly, trying to blink away the tears, and I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

"Hermione, who did that to you? Tell me, if they are alive- they won't be for long."

"Don't worry, she's dead." I trembled as I thought about the she-demon that was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"That still doesn't tell me who did this to you, I need to know...please Hermione, tell me." Remus pleaded.

"It was..." I swallowed, trying to get the thick lump out of my throat, "It was Bellatrix Lestrange." The tears began to fall.

Remus pulled me close and ran his fingers through my hair, cooing softly, "Hermione, you're safe now- she can't hurt you anymore."

"You're wrong."

"She's dead, she can't touch you-"

"-that's where you are wrong. She still hurts me, almost every night I fell her knife and her curses on my skin. She is always there- waiting for me to fall asleep where I cannot escape her."

Remus pulled me closer, closer than I thought humanely possible. "Hermione, I will make sure that she will never hurt you again- I am going to keep you safe. You are going to stay here in my arms all night, and I am going to protect you. I promise," he whispered. "She is never going to be able to touch you."

I cried even harder at his words, finally- someone understood. I was strong for Harry and Ron, but in reality- I was done with being strong; I needed someone to keep me safe, to keep Bellatrix out of my dreams. "Thank you, Remus." I laid my head in the crook of his neck and I wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you for keeping her away from me."

"I will always keep her away."

That was when we fell asleep in each others arms, two damaged people trying to keep the other whole...Bellatrix never made it in my dreams, and she never "played" with me.

The three of us were eating breakfast when Claire ran up to us, "Hermione, darling! Mother is just told me that there is going to be a masquerade ball tonight! She had it all planned in secret, and didn't tell a soul until now. Isn't it exciting? All us women are in a hurry, of course, all frantically trying to find a dress; well, I've got to run, so much to do!" she ran out the hotel and I stared blankly at the door.

"Hermione, darling- say something." Remus urged.

I blinked slowly, still ensnared in the idea that there was to be a ball...tonight. I needed a mask, a dress, shoe, and what in the name of Merlin was I going to do with my hair? "Remus, what are we going to do?" I whispered frantically.

"I am going to drop Teddy off at the Burrow, you and I are going to get ready, and then we are going to go to that ball." he answered firmly. He took Teddy from me and looked me deeply in the eyes, "Hermione, go get your dress and mask; I am going to drop Teddy off now then go shopping for myself. I will see you later this evening," he pecked me on the lips, then disappeared from everyone's view, and I heard the _crack_ of apparation.

I started to panic, I walked out of sight and transfigured my pajamas into clothes before racing out the door- practically leaving flames in my wake. I walked around, trying to find a dress shop. In my haste, I collided into someone, and the air was knocked out of me as I fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see yo- Hermione?" the man above me exclaimed.

I gasped, "Harry? Harry!" I jumped to my feet and hugged him tightly, "What are you doing here?" I beamed at him.

"I'm here taking a break from Auror training and I wanted to go somewhere where I wasn't the Boy Who Lived. What are you doing here?" he smiled in return.

"I go dragged into the dentists' retreat by my parents," I explained, waving my arms as I talked.

Harry's eyes widened and narrowed on my left hand; his hand grabbed my left in mid-wave. "Hermione, are you...engaged?" he asked in an incredulous whisper, not taking his eyes off my hand.

I smiled sheepishly at him, not really knowing how to explain. "It's...complicated." I answered simply.

"Ron and I are gone for three months and you get engaged? Why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone when you wrote us letters?"

"Harry, I told you- it's complicated. Besides, the two of you need to focus on your training...plus, I don't know if you would approve."

"Why wouldn't I? You're not engaged to Malfoy are you?"

"Harry, please! Draco is engaged to Astoria for Merlin's sake! Now, I am in a hurry- so I've got to go." I gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Harry!" I called over my shoulder swiftly walking across the street. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw a large group of women that I knew were wives to the dentists at the retreat walk out of a store with dress bags in their hands. I let them all file out before I went in, "Excuse me?" I asked as I walked up to the front desk.

"Hello," the saleswoman smiled, "Can I help you find something?"

"I need a ballgown and matching mask for tonight, please."

The woman trilled out a laugh, "You're not the first one today making that request. Now, what do you want the dress to look like?"

"Oh bugger," I groaned, "I don't know- I am not that dress savvy. Um, can you try and find something that matches this ring?"

The woman tapped a finger against her chin as she stared at my ring. "I am sure I could find some ensembles that would compliment both you and the ring," she finally said, "Come this way and we'll get you into a dressing room. "Get down to your bra and underwear while I go pick out dresses and masks that you can try on."

When the woman came back, she was carrying four gold ball gowns in her arms. "Here is the first one, let's try it on." She pulled the dress over my head and began to lace the back of the dress. "There, take a look at yourself with the mask on to complete the look."

I pressed the mask against my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I scrunched my nose in distaste; the dress was too much like something Lavender would wear, and the mask was covered in lace with a rusched design with a gaudy pearl lying in the center. "This isn't the one," I said gently.

"You're right, too outdated!" the woman agreed. She took the first ensemble off me and replaced it with another. "How about this one?"

The second dress was very voluminous in the skirt, and unbearably heavy. The mask was white with simple gold embellishments, "This one is too heavy, I am afraid that I won't even be able to walk in this dress."

The woman nodded and changed me into the third dress and mask, "This one os the best so far," she said and she handed me the mask, waiting for my reaction.

This dress was very simple, only a small amount of intricate embroidery at the bust of the bodice. The skirts fell in two layers, the color a soft gold. The mask, on the other hand, was the most ornate so far. It was variating shades of gold and had detailed spirals pouring off to the side; reminding me of some sort of explosion or combustion. "This is one is very nice, but the mask overrides the simplicity of the dress. I am going to have to pass on this one too." I said, now I was beginning to panic again, "Plus it looks like something is exploding off the side of my face."

"Don't worry I have three more still out of the rack if this next one doesn't work out either," the woman explained soothingly. "Let's get this one off and put on this one."

As the fourth dress slid onto my body, I knew that this was the one, and I didn't even have to look at it. I pulled the mask onto my face and then finally turned around to look at myself in the mirror.

The dress was the palest of golds, and it ran along my body like a flawless second skin. An off-the-shoulder strap hung on my arm, the strap thick and composed of sewn dahlias. The neckline was a sweeping, imperial sweet-heart with small embroidered dahlias traipsing along the bodice. The skirts fell to the floor and had a small train. The top layer of the skirts split into a 'v', revealing two bottom layers and trailed down like water. The middle layer was embroidered dahlias with their stems gracefully flaring out and spiralling out along the entire layer of skirt. The final layer was tulle with dahlias embossed into the fabric.

The bodice formed to my body with ease, with an overlapping layer at my hips that began the skirts. The mask was an identical gold, which brought out an intensity in my eyes that I never knew existed. The mask was of Venetian style; with two crests on the left side of my face. The dahlias that were carved into the mask seemed to move in its own breeze. My hair was a wild torrent on curls around my face and the mask. This was the one- it had to be, I knew it was it the moment it touched my skin.

"This is it," I said beaming into the mirror.

"If you can somehow managed to get out of your ensemble, I can go ring you up. You are going to blow your man off this planet!"

As I changed into my clothes, the saleswoman took my dress and mask up to the cash register. "I can't thank you enough for all your help!" I said gratefully.

She waved her hand, "Please- it was the least I could do! Besides, it was fun having a life size doll to dress up!"

I carefully carried my dress bag back to the hotel, and I had just walked in when my mother found me.

"Hermione, thank goodness you found a dress for tonight! Sweetie, Claire told me Remus brought his son here- is that true?"

"Yes, Teddy was here shortly, but now he is at the Burrow for the night. Remus is looking for something he can wear tonight. Did you find a dress?"

"Charlotte usually pulls something like this so I came prepared and brought something suitable- all I needed to do was buy a mask. Well, you better get ready, if you want to look perfect tonight." my mother flashed me a wink.

"All right, Mum, I will see you later tonight." I gave her a warm hug before going up to the room. "Remus? Are you in here?" I called out as I shut the door behind me. I was met with silence, and that meant I had full reign of the bathroom to get ready. I hung my dress bag on the hook on the door, then turned to assess myself in the mirror. "A bath is in order first," I thought aloud.

After an hour long, relaxing soak in the bathtub, I began to carefully apply my make up. I put on a thin layer of shimmering gold eyeliner and a fine, glittering gold eyeshadow. Then came the layer of mascara, then carefully applying a top coat of glittering bronzer to make my eyelashes catch and sparkle in the lights. I grabbed my wand and cast a protective charm on my make up so that it wouldn't run or smudge. "Now the hard part, my hair." I sighed. I began to pull my hair back, letting a few curls fall free and frame my face; then twisted it into a bun, and I turned my head from side to side, "That's not it."

I undid my bun and looked at my hair; I grabbed a thick strand on the right side and put it onto a tight plait. I let some curls frame my face, then pulled the plait and the rest of my hair into a bun coming off the left side. "This is it- but there is still something missing." I muttered in frustration. I looked down at the counter top and saw four unused toothpicks; I transfigured the toothpicks into golden dahlia hairpins, then carefully placed them in my bun. "Those were what I needed," I said happily; adding another charm to keep my hair from falling out unless someone undid it with their hands.

The final problem were what I was going to wear for shoes; heels were definitely out of the question, as were wedges because they were to informal. I grabbed my pair of sandals and transfigured them into a pair of golden flats that bad ribbon that would wrap around my legs.

A quick glance at the clock told me I had ten minutes before I needed to meet my family down in the hotel lobby. "What else could I do to improve this?" A mischievous thought crossed my mind, and I turned my plain white underwear into a matching set of scarlet lace. "Even if no one sees it- give me an extra _umph_." I mused. All now that was left was to wait for Remus; I looked down at my ring, smiling and thinking about how easy it was to adjust to it being there.

I closed my eyes, resting and trying to make sense of my jumbled thoughts and emotions. Why was it so easy for us to pretend to be in love? How hard will it be for us to go back to the way things were? What about Teddy, how will cope with this? Do I even want to go back to just being friends with Remus? I shook the thoughts away, not wanting my thoughts to muck up the night.

I slowly unzipped my dress bag and pulled out my dress with reverent care. I stepped into the dress and pulled it up my body, and with a flick of my wand- the dress zipped itself up. I carefully placed my mask on my face, cutting off the ribbons that would hold it in place; I cast a molding charm so that my mask would conform to my face perfectly. I put my shoes on and charmed the ribbons to stay firmly in place.

I looked at myself in the mirror that was in a corner of the bathroom, and I couldn't help but be surprised. Who was this woman staring back at me? Surely, this couldn't be me.

"Hermione, are you ready to go? We should be leaving soon," Remus spoke through the door.

"I will be right out," I replied, doing a slow turn to make sure nothing was out of place. I slowly opened the door and poked my head out; I felt more nervous than when I was going to the Yule Ball, and that alone was unnerving. I kept my eyes to the floor, slowly emerged.

Remus burned searing holes everywhere his eyes looked at me, "Hermione..." he murmured reverently, "Don't be shy, you _no_ reason at all to be self conscious. You look...beautiful, more so than normal- if that is even possible."

I blushed a light shade of pink at his words, "You look incredible, Remus." I said bashfully.

He truly did; the charcoal, almost black grey waist coat brought out his eyes, the black breeches and boots emphasizing his strong legs. His mask was a plain gold, not that he needed an ornate design. The gold embroidery matched perfectly with the color of my dress, "I am glad I went to Gringotts for this," he pulled out a long, thin wooden box.

"Remus?" I asked breathlessly.

He opened the box revealing the contents inside; it was a ruby, a matching the cut and color as my ring, only larger. The gem was inlaid in a band of gold, small diamonds catching the light on both sides of the ruby.

"Remus," I said breathlessly, "Remus, it's beautiful- are you sure you want me to wear this?"

"Yes, and allow me the opportunity to put it on you." He walked up behind me, his fingers traipsing over my collarbone. After he secured the clasp, he placed a lingering kiss on the nape of my neck. He breathed in deeply, "Vanilla and honey...simply you." He placed another kiss on my neck, lingering even longer than the previous kiss.

I blushed and stepped away from Remus, "Ready to go?" my voice came out higher than normal, and I cleared my throat.

Remus walked slowly up to me, "Of course I am," he wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me to him.

The walk down the stairs seemed far too long, both Remus and I said nothing- I could feel his eyes on me whenever it was possible. When we walked into the lobby, my family was there waiting for us. "Hermione! You look so beautiful...so grown up!" my mother exclaimed.

"She's perfect," Remus agreed, he grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him to plant a hot kiss on my lips.

"Oh please, save it for the honeymoon."

"Hello to you too, Claire." I replied sarcastically.

"Now now girls, behave yourselves," Charlotte chided, "Let's enjoy our evening." She led us outside and explained, "The ball will be outisde and in Lithia Park."

After a dreadful walk, the only reason being we all had to endure listening to Charlotte and Claire rattle on and on about their ghastly dresses- we arrived at Lithia Park. "Here we are!" Charlotte exclaimed with an exaggerated flourish.

Michael began to openly leer at me, sending me lusty glances that he made sure I saw. "Hermione-" he began.

"-my love, may I have this dance?" Remus asked, bowing and offering me his hand.

"As if you had to ask."

Remus pulled me onto the dance floor and drew me into his arms.

The music began to play, and he sang softly along with the song, "_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm...the music playing for only two_," he spun me, then pulled me up against him.

My heart was no longer able to beat properly, all I seemed to feel and think about was Remus' arm wrapped around me.

"_How could I face the the faceless days, if I should lose you now? We are so close to reaching that famous happy ending and almost believe this was not pretend_."

As the song came to a close, Remus dipped me and placed a brief kiss on my lips; then leading me to the bench where we had sat the first night here. He pulled me close, our legs brushing against each other's and his thumb rubbed circles on my bare shoulders. "You truly look more beautiful than I could ever imagine, Hermione."

"Thank you, Remus, that is terribly kind of you. You look like you stepped out of a fairytale."

"Does that include your fairytale?" he asked, his eyes capturing mine.

A blush crept onto my face, "Yes," I admitted breathlessly. I looked at him nervously from beneath my eyelashes. Deep down, I felt that even though it seemed like he meant it- he was still pretending.

His face got closer to mine, until his lips were nearly on mine. Just when he was about to kiss me, he let out an angry huff, "I refuse to kiss you properly with these infernal masks on!" Hu ripped our masks off, then captured my lips with his. So many wonderful sensations raced and collided between our lips, and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. When he pulled back, with noted reluctance, he whispered, "Hermione, I have fallen, and I don't ever want to get back up from what I am feeling right now. I have fallen for you, I love _you_."

My breath caught in my chest, and I couldn't make a sound. I looked him in the eyes, pouring out all I felt for him in that one look. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. I rose and pulled him behind a tree, and apparated to our room.

Remus looked at me, silently asking me for permission.

I responded by ripping his shirt off and kissing the scar that reminded him of Greyback and what he did. "Yes, I want all of you."

His hands went to the back of my dress, slowly unzipping it; as the dress fell to the fllor, Remus captured my lips in a searing kiss...

I awoke very early in the morning feeling deliciously sore; I rolled over to snuggle up to the man who made love to me for the first time- but I found that his side of the bed was cold and bare. I lurched up and clutched the sheet to my bare chest- Remus was no where to be found. A not on his side of the bed on his pillow caught my attention. I snatched it and began to read. I dropped the piece of paper, my finger had lost all function and feeling.

'_I can't pretend anymore._'

A sob wracked my chest and tore past my lips, blindly shoving on Remus' shirt from lst night and a pair of knickers before I went crashing down the hall to my parents' room. I pounded on the door, "Mum! Dad! Please," I sobbed, "Open up!"

The door whipped open, revealing my dishevelled and terrified mother, "Hermione! What's wrong?"

I launched myself into her arms, my sobs making my lungs feel like they were burning up. My heart didn't even feel like it was there anymore, "H-he l-l-left! Af-after sayin-ing he l-l-lo-loved me! He left! Af-after I g-g-gave myself to h-him!"

My mother slowly fell to the floor with me still in her arms. "Oh my baby girl, my sweet Hermione...shshshsh, I am here." she whispered into my hair.

"Why did he use m-me like th-that? Ma-make me feel like I wa-was the only gir-girl who ma-mattered to him?" I cried into her shoulder, my tears leaving hot trails down my face.

"That's because he only said those things to get in your knickers." Claire drawled.

"SHUT UP!" I rose to my feet, never feeling this angry since the War, "YOU KNOW _NOTHING_ ABOUT REMUS!" I pulled my fist back and I felt a sense of deja vu as my fist collided with Claire's nose. However, this was much more satisfying than hitting Malfoy. "ALL HE HAS EVER DONE IS LOVE! BECAUSE OF THAT- I used him." I dropped to just above a whisper, "I used him and his love to satisfy you and that bitch you call a mother! I love Remus, but he is lost to me. I lost him forever because I used him for this stupid charade! I hate you, I hate you for ruining my life yet again- everything was supposed to happy after the War- but it's not!" I screamed at her, not caring that her blood had splattered onto me. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN I HATE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE WHO MANAGES TO HAUNT AND TORTURE ME EVEN IN DEATH!" I ran into my room and grabbed my wand, apparating to the one place where I knew I could find the only person who could help me.

I landed on the edge of Hogwarts' grounds; I didn't care as the students gawked at me as I raced through the corridors. As I reached the gargoyle, I sobbed, "Phoenix!" I bound up the spiralling staircase and burst through the door.

"Good gracious, Hermione!" Minerva McGonagall cried as she leapt to her feet and rushed towards me. She grabbed my head and forced me to look at her, "Hermione- where did this blood come from?"

"R-Remus-"

"-It's Remus' blood?"

"No! I need Harry- WHERE'S HARRY?" I screamed hysterically.

"Hold on, I will track down Potter, sit down, dear." Minerva ushered me to her chair and then disappeared.

"Miss Granger, it breaks my heart to see you like this," Professor Dumbledore said sadly.

I looked up at the portrait, "Professor Dumbledore, how could he leave me like that?"

"Because he is a swine just like his best friends," the portrait next to him sneered, it was Professor Snape.

"You have no right to talk about Remus like that! He is different than James and Sirius- he-he-" I tried to continue, but it was too much. I fell forward onto the desk and tried to cry out all my misery and pain.

"Hermione."

"Harry!" I gasped, I lurched up and threw myself into his waiting arms, "Harry, he l-left me after wh-what we d-d-did last ni-ight!"

"That's it, Hermione, let it out. Let it all out, love." Harry murmured sweetly as he pulled me closer. He picked me up, holding me securely in his arms. "Professor, may I use your Floo, please?"

"Go right ahead. And Potter-" Minerva paused.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Take care of her."

I felt the spinning sensation as we went through the Floo. "Hermione, stay here while I make a Floo call." Harry laid me down on his bed and walked out of the room.

I got up and listened, desperate to know who he needed to talk to so badly.

"Remus! You look like hell!"

"Get to the point, Harry."

"What happened to Hermione? She's a mess, and all she is managing to tell me is that she slept with someone and then he left her."

"..."

"Remus- you have to know something! You have gotten closer than Ron and I have!"

I didn't want to hear anymore; I grabbed my wand and apparated away. I went back to my flat in London. I collapsed on my bed, and cried until my eyes felt they had dried up- only then did I let sleep take me...

I hadn't moved from my bed in three days- I didn't feel anything except the dwindling remains of my broken heart fading away. I would cry myself into exhaustion, and then...Bellatrix would find me, but she wasn't alone anymore- Remus joined her. She would torture me and then have me call out and beg for Remus to save me, only he would walk away, without a word, and refused to look at me. Then, she would use her knife and we would "play".

The sound of someone apparating into my flat tore me out of my nightmare. I grabbed my wand and aimed it at the shadow that had appeared in my room, "Who's there? Show yourself or prepare to end up in oblivion!"

"Hermione."

It only took them saying my name for me to figure out who it was, but that didn't make me lower my wand. "Remus- get out. What are you even doing here?"

"I came here of what Harry told me- that you were falling apart. I couldn't let that happen-"

"Oh because you _love_ me _soooooo _much that even though you are the one who did this to me- you are going to pick up the pieces? That's rich! You left me! After what I gave you- I gave you my virginity and you RAN OFF LIKE SOME ONE NIGHT STAND! Just leave!"

"Hermione, that night I told you how I am in love with you, yet you said nothing. All you did was kiss me, making me feel like you only wanted me." Remus sat on the bed beside me, but did not touch me, "Hermione, I was done pretending that I was going to marry you. I wanted it all to real- you have know idea how every night you fell asleep in my arms, I wished that one morning I would wake up and it would be reality. I love you, my son loves you, we want you to be in our family...I want you to be mine, forever."

"Remus, I wasn't pretending that night either. I couldn't say how much I love you in words- so I put it into actions. You made me fall in love with you even more that night. The way you whispered my name, as if you were saying a prayer, caressing me to make sure it was all real. I felt like I was going to have me entire soul explode with the amount of love I felt that night. I died right there when I read that note; I broke Claire's nose, ran through Hogwarts in my knickers and your shirt, only to run away again. I thought...you hated me for using you, and I couldn't stay and know that you hated me for what I did." I finished in a whisper.

Remus took my hands in his, and his eyes grew bright when he saw that I still had his ring on. "Hermione, I am so sorry. Do you still love me?"

"Yes, Remus, I love you- for all that you are and will be."

He pulled me into arms, "Mione...my one, my love." he sealed his declaration with a kiss, and then I knew- there would be no more pretending...

Fin


End file.
